Draco Malfoy Must Die
by Darcicy
Summary: Mix between Harry Potter Series and John Tucker Must Die. Draco John has three girlfriends at once. What happens when the three girls find out that Draco is cheating on all of them? Read, find out, and review please. :
1. Chapter 1

-Hi there! And welcome to my new story! I would like to remind you all that the Characters written about in this story do not belong to me. The characters are based out of J.K. Rowling's novels, The Harry Potter series, and the story line is from the movie John Tucker Must Die. I will not be writing this in for every chapter, but I hope you enjoy the story. 

For this story, I have added some characters, two of them being, Hermione's sister, Angelica, in replace of the mom from the Movie, and Draco will also be given a brother, named Ares. -

Italics are Hermione narrating.

Chapter 1

'_When I was in my first year at Hogwarts, I then realized how much of an outcast I was. I was the smartest in my class, and had awkward looks. I was weird, not going to lie. And when it came to boys, I was even more of an outcast. I was unlucky with love; it seemed to not want to be with me.'_

Hermione moved around her new room, the one her parents had moved her into this summer vacation. She went down to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. A cute boy stood on the other side of the screen door.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

"Uh, hey, I'm Justin, I'm vacationing just next door." He said, opening the door. "My mom sent me over with these brownies or something." He said, handing the plate to her.

"Oh, thanks. I'm Hermione. We just got here for the summer, as you can probably tell with the uh, suitcases and everything."

'_Of course, it didn't exactly help that I had another thing working against me.'_

The boy looked behind Hermione and muttered, "holy jamma lamma."

Hermione turned her head to see that her sister, Angelica, had walked into the kitchen.

'_That other thing is my sister.'_

"Hi," she said, "I'm Angelica."

Justin grabbed the plate of brownies out of Hermione's hands, and he walked over to her sister.

"Here, I made these for you. Careful," he said as he looked down towards her chest, "You're hot. I mean – they're hot… So, hot…"

'_Angelica never had trouble landing men. She just had trouble, well, keeping men. I used to keep track, but I found it exhausting, so I just called them all Skip. All of them always said the same thing to me.'_

"Hello Hermione. I'm going to be your new brother."

'Once, I actually replied.'

"Maybe we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, Skip."

"It's Steve, kiddo. Why do you keep calling me Skip?"

'_Because, that is all they eventually what they all do. The next morning, I saw Steve sneaking out of that summer house_.'

'_It's happened so many times that my sister has developed a very mature way of handling it. A quick therapy session, or two, or three. And when I say therapy session, I mean filling herself up with lots of chocolate. And then we back up our bags, and that is the end of that vacation house. Okay, maybe be weird and invisible does have its advantages. I've never had to deal with the awkward good byes.'_

'_Here I am, at the Qudditch game. In a few short month's I went from being completely unknown to –'_

"Are you a nark?' asked a girl behind me.

'_But, enough about me. This story isn't even about me.'_

"And, there he goes again, shooting the ball through the hoop, Draco Malfoy has scored another 10 points for Slytherin." Said the voice over the loud speaker.

'_It's about him – Draco Malfoy. Let face it, he is the man. Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he's a prefect and comes from a rich, pure blood family.'_

"Let's go Draco, kill them!" yelled one girl, from Ravenclaw. Then she turn to the girl beside her. "I don't mean really kill them. That would be really mean."

"And there he goes again!," Yelled the voice over the loud speaker. Draco Malfoy has done it again! This is Susan Bones, reporting to you live from the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch." Draco flew over to where Susan was, and grabbed the microphone from her hands.

"This is Draco Malfoy here. Also known as, Drake, D-dog, D-man and D.M. Here we go again." And he handed Susan the microphone and flew off again.

A song by the Weird Sisters came on over the loud speaker as the Slytherin cheerleaders did their routines. The head cheerleader, Pansy Parkinson was thrown up in the air and caught for the finale.

"Short skirts equal talent, yay." Said Susan sarcastically to Ginny Weasley, who was sitting beside her.

The girl from Ravenclaw got a disgusted look on her face as the cheerleaders finished their routine.

"Go Slytherin!" Yelled all the cheerleaders.

Hermione was working her part-time job in the Student recreation area. She had landed a part time job at one of the fanciest restaurants. She had just came back from cleaning up a table, when her co-worker pointed and said table six needed to be taken care of.

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy sitting at the table.

_'The first time I talked to Draco Malfoy. It's not like he blew me away or anything. I mean, I was in totally control.'_

Hermione walked towards the table and walked over to him.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"Yes. – I mean, no. I mean." She stuttered. "Are you?"

Draco chucked. I'm not ready to order yet. Thanks."

Hermione smiled and nodded, and curtsied.

'Did I actually just curtsy? Who am I kidding,' she thought to herself, 'of course a guy like that already had a girlfriend.' She continued to tell herself as Susan Bones sat down.

_'That's Susan Bones. She's the head of the School radio station. Not to mention, she's the Governor-General of the Youth Ministry, Junior Achievers, Honour Society, Four-H Club, Prefect of Hufflepuff and… I think that's it.'_

Hermione watched as Susan and John began to talk.

"I've decided to write a children's book." She told him with a smile.

_'Oh, and she's writing a children's book.'_

Hermione walked over to take their order as they started making out. "Oh, uhm, do you guys want a minute?" When no reply came, she said "ok." And walked away.

She came in to work the next night to see Draco making out with another girl.

_'Wow, scratch that, two girlfriends. That one is Pansy Parkinson, head cheerleader. Sort of self explanatory.'_

Nonetheless, Hermione walked over to the table to take their orders. Pansy went to grab the menu, but Draco grabbed it from her with ease and began to speak.

"Two green salads, dressing on the side. Salmon for her, Lobster for me."

Pansy looked at him. "I love when you do that."

"I love doing that."

"I love that you love when I love you doing that."

Hermione was about to leave, but Draco stopped her when he raised a finger and said, "and no need to rush between courses."

As Hermione walked away, she heard him tell Pansy, "That shirt, looks so hot on you. Bet it looks even hotter off of you."

Hermione came into work the next night to see Draco sitting down with the Ravenclaw girl. Hermione came out of the back in time to hear him say that he'd never been here before.

_'Okay, stop it already. Three girlfriends?"_

Draco opened the menu, and he said aloud, "Hippogriff? Oh, I'm sorry babe, lets just go." He stood up and said aloud, "You know, if I wanted to torture animals, I'd go to Romania."

"Baby, sit down." Draco sat down and added onto his previous statement.

"Which I would never do, because they torture animals."

_'Okay, so maybe I'm passing judgment, but being a vegan teen activist usually is code for easy.'_

The girl leaned in and said, "you know, for you, I don't have to give up all meat."

_'See? I'm not making this stuff up.'_

"I don't get it," Hermione said to her co-worker as they watched the girl and Draco kiss. "Those girls always seem so cool and confident. How do they not know that Draco is cheating on all of them?"

"He's a total operator. He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually speak to one another." Her co-worker explained with a chuckle. "Then he tells them that his dad won't let him date during Quiditch season so they have to keep it a secret."

"How'd you learn all of this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, just a guess," and she started to cry as she ran off into the staff room.

Well, that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter two. Enjoy 

- - - -

Chapter Two

- - - -

Hermione walked into the Great Hall on a bright, sunny Monday morning to see that there was a bunch of fundraisers and rallies going on. She sat down at a table with some girls she recognized from class. As soon as she sat down all the girls gathered their stuff and walked away.

She heard an uproar behind her, so she turned around in her seat and watched as Draco made his entrance into the cafetorium. As he walked through the café, he got free drinks, and made it over to Pansy.

"'Sup, babe?" he asked, and he handed her money for a couple of raffle tickets for whatever it was the girls were selling.

"Hey!" she said. Pansy took the cash from his hands before handing him his tickets.

He smiled at her as he walked away, and he made his way over to the Ravenclaw girl, whom Hermione found out was named Amanda Rollins. He walked over to Amanda, patted her on the ass as he rounded to her other side to sign the petition that her and her friends were fighting for.

"Hey," Amanda smiled.

Again, he walked away, and made it over to the fundraiser table that Susan was working. A bake sale of some sort. He walked up to the table, and Susan and asked, "Hey, got anything sweet of me?"

Susan, of course, smiled and picked up a chocolate cupcake, with chocolate icing. She put some onto the tip of her finger and offered it to Draco.

"I don't know," he said, and then, looking both ways before doing so, he licked the icing off of her finger. Susan smiled, and began to round the table towards Draco, just as he walked away.

_'Draco is a conman and he has a system for juggling girls, but even he couldn't predict the events of black Tuesday.'_

Draco made his way up the stairs on his way to his first class and smiled at the new Quidditch coach. She wasn't exactly the best looking, but I guess Draco had cast his spell over her.

The coach got all giddy like a school girl, and the next thing you know, she fell down the stairs face first.

"Coach Blackie!" one girl yelled in panic as she raced down the stairs to see if the coach was ok. As the girl ran past, Draco checked her out and went to help her. Not out of the well being of the coach however.

_'How was he to know that Coach Blackie had acute angina?'_

Draco leaned over the coach to find a pulse, and at the same time introduced himself.

_'It wasn't Draco's fault, it was a pre-existing condition, and she stabilized and took Early retirement in Sun City, Florida. Anyway, the point is…'_

"Coach Blackie is in the hospital, so we're combining all first period P.E. classes!", yelled Madam Hooch as the classes filed onto the Quidditch Pitch.

There was a collective groan.

"I know, I know," Madam Hooch countered, "we all hate each other."

"No! We hate you!" said a voice from the crowd of students. There was a chuckle from the crowd from that as Madam Hooch began to name off teams.

"Allen, Moore, Pilson, Robb, Cederwall, Morrison, Metcalfe. This side!" she pointed to the right hand side of the pitch, "And Bones, Rollins, Parkinson, Granger…"

She listed off three other names and they all grabbed brooms, mounted them, and kicked off to their starting points.

Susan, who was acting as a chaser, got asked by her friend, "Hey, you weren't at the party last night, where were you?"

Susan turned towards the girl, "it's on the D.L. Unfit to print, but I'm dating…' she leaned in towards her friend, "Draco Malfoy!" she finished in an excited whisper.

Pansy, who had just grabbed the Quaffle had heard this, and threw the ball at Susan's head. When Susan looked towards Pansy for an explanation, she shrugged and said "It slipped."

Susan shrugged it off, but when Pansy repeated the motion, Susan had spun around just in time to get a ball in the face, knocking her off her broom to the ground. She quickly got up, re-mounted her broomstick, kicked off and flew up to Pansy. Susan pushed Pansy and said with a harsh voice, "That was no ACCIDENT!"

Pansy pushed her back and said, "back off, he's mine."

The girls began pushing each other back and forth, and Amanda flew over to stop them. "Come on, girls, peace and love. No guy is worth fighting over!"

"This guy is worth fighting over! Draco Malfoy is worth fighting over!" yelled one of them.

Amanda harshly pushed them away from each other, and gasped, throwing the ball at Pansy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Pansy asked the shocked girl

"I. am dating Draco Malfoy."

The whole class gasped and "ooh'ed" at the outbreak between the girls. Pansy went the throw the ball back at Amanda, but Amanda moved out of the way, and it hit Hermione instead.

"Ouff," Hermione groaned as the ball hit her in the stomach, pushing her back a little ways.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and telled "Enough!" she flew over to the girls, "lets get back to the game." And she flew off. As soon as she was out of the way, the girls lunged at each other, determined to fight to the death for Draco Malfoy. Before she knew it, Hermione was hit backwards and fell down a little, then she got back up there and got in trying to stop them. She eventually got ahold of the coach's whistle and blew it loud and hard.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you're beating the shit out of each other?!" She yelled.

"LANGUAGE!" Madam Hooch yelled. She flew a little above them and said, "Detention, you, you, you and you!" She pointed to Amanda, Pansy, Susan and Hermione. Madam Hooch flew off, and Hermione gave the other girls a disgusted look as she, too, flew off.

"Who is that?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," replied Pansy. "Cam something." She told them as they all flew off.

- - - -  
Hermione was walking into the library for detention that afternoon, and as she entered, a boy started singing "I want you to want me." Not that it was a bad song or anything, but it was a muggle song, so, it wasn't something she'd expected to hear.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me..."

Hermione plopped her book down on the table, loudly, to indicate that she was there, but the boy kept on singing. She took a moment to look him over as he continued to sing. He has brown curly hair, medium build and when he did eventually turn to see her, she'd notice he had dark brown eyes, shaped like wolves eyes.

"…shine up your old brown sh---it.." she stopped singing as he turned around and seen Hermione. He took off his muggle headphones and tried to explain what he was doing. "Um…sorry, its, uhh.."

Hermione interrupted him. "Cheap Trick. I understand."

He was shocked that she knew. "Yeah, yeah it is."

"Yeah, you can't exactly hum to Cheap Trick." she forced a half smile.

"No, once you start, you're kind of obligated to belt it out…" Hermione smiled a little at his comment, and went back to organizing her books. "I'm Ares. You're from Potions, right?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm Hermione. So, um, where is everybody?" when he gave her a blank look, she continued. "Detention?"

"You came early for detention?"

"Oh, um, well you know. I'd hate to miss a minute of being – detained."

Over Ares shoulder, Hermione saw Draco out in the hallway flirting with some chick. She gave a sound of disgust.

"Oh. Wow. That is not usually the reaction he gets from girls. It's generally more like a 'Ooh, Draco!', 'Awww', 'Mmmm.'." He imitated a high girly voice.

Hermione laughed and interrupted. "Yeah, okay. Jerk isn't really my type."

Ares looked at her and said 'Yeah, you're right he can have his jerk moments."

"Hmm. I thought he was you guys' God or something."

Ares chuckled and he continued to gather his belongings. "You're close. He's my older brother."

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned in a little bit. "Ahh, so you're the other Malfoy." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What is that, like, the loser Malfoy?"

"Oh! No, I didn't mean that, I just meant…You don't look like…" She trailed off.

"Hot, buff, or capable of in siding an all girls smack-down?" He got up and put his bag over his shoulder. "No, you're tight it's cool. But I'll let you in on a secret. My mom, says I'm special on the inside."

Hermione laughed inwardly, and said, "Good for you." As she watched him walk out of the library.

"Yeah." He nodded.

- - - -  
"Draco?" Pansy asked as she came up behind him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." He led her away from his group of friends and said, "So, what's up?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "Some loser in gym class today said that you were dating her."

Draco looked a little tense, but put his hands in his pocket as the stopped behind a column in the school. "Really?" he asked, and looked at her skeptically. "And you believed her?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. You can't have a – "

Draco interrupted her. "Girlfriend during Quidditch season. But, if I could, you know who it'd be." Pansy smiled. Draco took a quick look away from their conversation, then leaned down to kiss her.

He pulled back and said, "you know, I don't know why girls say stuff like that. I think they are just jealous of what we have. Cause we share something special. Something we don't have to label, an unspoken bond.

- - - -  
"Alright, detention has begun. No talking. I'll be back." said Professor Flitwick. He walked out of the library and immediately, Pansy, Amanda and Susan turned towards each other.

"So, I talked to Draco." Pansy begun, "It was sweet. He felt bad for you. He said that you two were jealous because we share something special." Susan got an odd look on her face. "Something that we don't need to label, because…"

Amanda interrupted her, "because we have an unspoken bond, and I just love how secure you are about it."

Susan then began, "And it hurts me to hear you question it…"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME!" all three of them chorused.

Hermione looked up from her work, momentarily. She shook her head slightly at the girls naïve behaviors, and she went back to her homework.

Pansy gasped. "Damn, he said the same thing to all three of us."

"Figures," Amanda started, "he makes up with us, and then he hooks up with us."

"You guys hooked up?!" Susan hissed, shocked.

Amanda shrugged and said, "Draco and I share something special."

Susan scoffed. "What? That you've both been in your pants?"

"We share a vegan, non-violent outlook on life," Amanda countered.

"Hippie slut." Pansy coughed.

"Oh nice, Pansy. Its not like everyone know that Little Miss Cheerleader knows how to bring it on."

"WHAT! You two?" Susan asked.

"Look, Draco and I belong together. He **is** the team captain, and I **am **the head cheerleader."

Amanda laughed., "I'm sorry, what kind of cheerleader?"

"Oh, like he'd take either of you two seriously!" Susan interrupted.

"Do not lump me with her!" Amanda insisted, pointing to Pansy.

"Oh, so now you're better than me?" Pansy asked.

"Shut up." Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Susan and Amanda said together.

Hermione looked up. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Do you have something to say?"

"No. No, it's none of my business."

"What?" Amanda asked, giving Hermione and irritated questioning look.

Hermione hesitated, set her quill down, folded her hands and said, "okay, let me guess. Does he always use pet names, like baby? And sweetheart?" the girls all shifted slightly in their seats. "Yeah, it's not out of affection. It's so he won't mix up your names. And he's all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship. And the whole rage was you're idea, so you feel guilty that he cheated."

"Oh my god. You're dating Draco, too." Pansy stated.

"No. I just knew a guy like him. Skip." Hermione nodded.

"She's right," Susan said. "He is always making me feel guilty."

"It seems to me if a guy treats you like that I'd –" Hermione got interrupted by Pansy.

"You'd break up with him. Blah, blah, blah." Pansy turned to get back to work.

"But Draco would have another girlfriend in like a second." Amanda said, defeated.

"No, I didn't say break up." Hermione corrected them. "I'd get even."

- - - -  
Voila! I hope you like it. Review please : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The other three girls looked at Hermione for a moment in awe.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked, extremely interested in Hermione's idea.

"I-," Hermione started.

"I know, you're that girl who wigged out and got sent to rehab!" Amanda exclaimed excitedly.

"No." Hermione shook her head slightly. "I-"

"Then you got taken away for bulimia," Amanda interrupted once more.

"No. I-"

"Fat camp?" Amanda asked with a facial expression of disappointment that she had been wrong with her guesses.

"No," Hermione shook her head firmly. "My name -"

"Hey! No talking!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed as he re-entered the library.

Hermione decided to be brave and began to speak again. "My name is…"

"No. Talking," the professor said in a cross tone.

Hermione took this as her cue to be quiet so she went back to the schoolwork that she had brought with her, completely aware of the looks that the other three girls were giving her.

- . - . - . -

Hermione was in her room doing schoolwork when her roommate, Parvati Patil, came in and told her there was someone at the common room entrance that wanted to speak to her. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and put some shoes on to go down in. She made it too the portrait hole and saw Susan Bones standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Susan smiled. "Hermione, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied slowly. She looked over Susan's shoulder and saw Pansy walking towards them.

Pansy reached them and before either could say anything, Pansy blurted out, "I wanna bring down you-know-who."

A moment later, Amanda rounded the corner and saw the other girls standing there. "Normally I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals, but in _Draco Malfoy's_ case," she hissed his name. "I'm willing to make an exception."

"I don't even know him!," Hermione exclaimed.

"So?" Amanda asked. "You don't know anyone. You're like the Swiss, you're neutered."

"Uhm, it's neutral," Susan butted in. "Kate, the three of us will kill each other if we do this alone. You brought us here, you showed us that we have something in common."

"Exactly," Pansy chimed in. "We all want to kill Draco Malfoy."

Hermione could not believe that the three girls were here speaking to her like this, and they all seemed extremely peeved at John Tucker. "Wow," was the only word she could form. A moment later she could see that all of the girls were expecting an answer from her. "Okay," she squeaked whilst nodding in agreement.

-.-.-.-

They four girls met the next afternoon in the Library to discuss what they could do first. "Well, then, Hermione do you thing." Susan said, motioning for her to begin.

"My thing," Hermione said slowly. "Right, well, what attracted you to Draco Malfoy?"

"YES!" Susan exclaimed. "I like where you are going with this. We need to define Draco. What is it that makes him tick? Is it his charm? His smile? His gorgeous skin? Dig deep girls."

"It's everything," Amanda replied. "It's his eyes, his lips, his chest. The way that when he holds you his body kind of tightens." she smiled and closed her eyes, imagining the feel of Draco's arms around her.

"We all know what happens when boys get happy," Pansy raised an eye brow at her.

"NOT what I meant!" Amanda defended herself.

"GUYS! Save it for Draco," Susan said. "Back to the point, we all agree he's hot."

"So, what do we do?" Amanda asked.

"Well, in cheer we usually bring down the other team by undermining their confidence. Make them feel lame."

"I don't think this calls for U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi." Amanda retorted. Being raised as a half blood, Amanda was in touch with the Muggle world. She'd always hated the movie Bring It On, which probably made her judgemental towards most cheerleaders in general.

"Wait, as much as I hate to admit this, Pansy has a point."

"Right," Hermione jumped back in. "And since Draco's game is that he always has a date, to get back at a guy like that, you make him undateable."

"Yes!" Susan agreed.

"Girls," Amanda smirked. "I think I have an idea."

-.-.-.-

"I'm telling you babe. You can make your looks work for you," Amanda smiled as she fixed Draco's hair. "Don't you think, Horace?" she asked the photographer behind her who was setting up his camera. She turned back to Draco and smiled again as she walked towards Horace, but continued to speak to Draco. "You know, Horace know's my mom. And he shoots for Witches Weekly, The Daily Prophet, Quidditch Questions and the Muggle magazine Vogue. Of course he's done all of my yearbook photo's since first year, on recycled parchment."

"Ok, Draco," Horace began in a thick French accent. "Ze trick iz to j'st relax 'nd to beehave naturally, yeah?" Draco nodded in understanding and Horace held the camera up to begin to take the photo's. "Now! Pout for me Draco, pout for me!"

Draco looked taken aback but he tried to do what he was being told. He tried to follow the instructions that Horace was yelling at him, but Amanda could tell he wasn't comfortable. It was all she could do to not laugh at him hysterically. Instead she forced an encouraging half smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh yes, I love you, I love you. Now, hate me, Draco, hate me."

-.-.-.-

Hermione, Amanda, Pansy and Susan were all hidden around a corner waiting for Draco to emerge and show his face for breakfast. They had all stayed up late last night putting the finished touches on the posters they had just finished posting around the entrance hall. Draco was walking up the stairs from the dungeons with Daphne Greengrass. They were talking about something, but no one could quite make out what. Daphne noticed one of the posters first.

"Is this you?" Daphne asked the blonde.

Draco looked a the poster for a moment. "Yeah, I do some part time male modelling."

Daphne raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I love models." She leaned and gave him a small peck. She pulled back and her eyes went wide as she caught the sight of the poster again. Draco noticed the look on her face and he jaw dropped for a moment when he saw an ad for genital herpes.

"I don't have that!" Draco assured Daphne. A moment later though, the poster changed again. Draco saw it change this time and he muttered what it said allowed. "You shoud try it, it works wonders for me…"

Daphne gasped in horror. She ran away. Draco tried to stop her, but she just told him not to touch her.

Hermione, Pansy, Susan and Amanda all laughed and went their separate ways for breakfast.

-.-.-.-

'_Rule number one in warfare: NEVER underestimate your opponent.'_

Three days after they gave him fake herpes, Draco has been giving a 'Special Services to the School' award for standing up and creating Sexual Health Awareness.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione was meeting up with her sister later on. For now, however, she was sitting with the three girls that she was attempting to destroy Draco Malfoy with. They were trying to think of new ways to get at him and Hermione had lost track of time. Before she knew it, Angelica was sat down beside her.

"What are you girls doing?" Angelica questioned.

"Destroying a man," Susan smirked.

"Oooh, who do I make my cheque out too?"

"He's completely indestructible. We give him herpes, they give him an award," Pansy sighed.

Angelica looked towards Hermione with a confused look. "Fake herpes, Ang. It was a whole reputation thing."

"Riiight, yeah. The old fake herpes reputation thing…" Angelica scratched her forehead. "Well, I'll leave you too it. I'll see you next weekend when you're at home, yeah?" Hermione nodded. "Play nice, girls." Angelica waved goodbye.

"Your sister is so HOT!" Amanda exclaimed.

"She does Yogalaties. It's a muggle thing."

Susan was scribbling away furiously on a stack of parchments, as she tended to do often. Hermione was beginning to get curious.

"Susan, what are you always writing down."

Susan looked up, caught off guard for a split second. "Oh," she began. "Lists. Normal stuff, same as everyone. I have my to-do list, my goals list, my contendencies list, my observations, my notions. Which, of course are two different things because observations require a topic sentence and notions do not. Normal stuff," she smiled then looked back down to continue writing.

"Right, normal," Pansy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, at least I'm not medicated," she retorted while motioning to the bottle of pills that Pansy had just pulled out of her bag.

"Excuse me. These are an all natural beauty supplement."

"Let me see that," Amanda took the bottle from Pansy. "Witches Estrogen! Pansy, they torture innocent Thestrals for this! It's made from their wee!"

"_Weeing_," Pansy emphasized the word. "isn't torture. Menopause is. Wizards take steriods to get pecs, I just want to go up a cup size." She motioned to her chest and looked down for a moment.

"I don't think it works like that," Hermione informed her. "It stops your natural hormone growth."

"Yeah, and when you run out, you're gonna grow a mustache and a penis," Amanda added.

"Ew," Pansy squealed and chucked the tablet out of her hand. "Are you serious?"

"Okay, guys, we need to focus. Get back to Draco." Susan said as she finished writing something on one of her many lists.

"What we need is one major hit. Something that is going to crush is whole macho man act. We need him to know what it feels like to be us." Amanda demanded.

"Right," Hermione smirked. "And what's more terrifying to a man than not being manly?" She cocked and eyebrow and smiled suggestively as she held up Pansy's little pill bottle.

-.-.-.-

**Well, I was watching this DVD the other day and remember that I had this story up. Lol. Not very creative, but it's still a good movie and I think it's kinda funny. ****J**** xx**


End file.
